Sinestro vs. Freddy Krueger
Sinestro vs. Freddy Krueger is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, pitting Sinestro from DC Comics against Freddy Krueger from A Nightmare on Elm Street. Description DC Comics VS A Nightmare on Elm Street! These two masters of fear itself use fear not just as a tactic, but as a weapon! Who is truly the most frightening? Interlude Wiz: Fear - it is a powerful human emotion, taking many different forms as it reverts humans to their most vulnerable and primal states. Boomstick: And because of how powerful fear is mentally, some villains use it as a weapon! Like Sinestro, leader of the Sinestro Corps! Freddy2.png Wiz: And Freddy Krueger, the Springwood Slasher. FreddyReady.png Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Sinestro Wiz: Heroes come in many different shapes and sizes, and with lots of different adventures and stories to tell. Hal Jordan is one such hero, known for his indomitable will and his place in the Justice League. Boomstick: But like every good hero, Hal didn't pick up his abilities right from the start - no, he was actually trained and mentored to get where he was! Enter Thaal Sinestro, one of the greatest Green Lanterns to ever exist! Wiz: Thaal Sinestro was revered for his fearlessness and his indomitable will, proving time and time again that he was a force to be reckoned with, enforcing his law throughout the galaxy. Everywhere he went, Sinestro would induce fear in others, friend or foe. Boomstick: However, the more Sinestro would strike fear in the hearts of others, the less like a galaxy police officer - which is kinda what the Green Lantern Corps are like, if you really think about it - and more like a dictator he became. To the point where he would mentally abuse his fellow Green Lanterns, no less! Wiz: Despite his breathtaking skill as a Green Lantern, Sinestro was promptly kicked out of the Green Lantern Corps for crimes against his own people. And while he and Hal Jordan were good friends, their conflicting views regarding leadership and order was forcing them apart. And soon enough, Sinestro began his own Corps to counter the Green Lanterns. Embracing the color yellow - which, for some reason, symbolizes fear and serves as one of the weaknesses of Green Lanterns - Sinestro employed a Yellow Lantern Ring, and began his rule as leader of the Sinestro Corps. Boomstick: Oh man, lemme tell ya all about the Sinestro Corps! First of all, well, they're bad news. Remember how Tabuu and Cell are basically Hitler? Well, Sinestro kinda went that route too. Yes, I know, comparing anyone to him is ridiculous, but... how can you NOT draw the comparison there? The charisma, the strong leadership, imposing fear, wanting to take over the galaxy... Wiz: The Sinestro Corps work to induce fear among the entire galaxy, and to a surprising degree. Boomstick: But then again, you'd probably be scared too! You don't know why? Well... Wiz: Much like the Green Lantern Power Ring, Sinestro's Yellow Lantern Power Ring can be used to create constructs of just about anything, limited only to his imagination, and his control over his opponents' fear. Boomstick: And with his reputation all across the galaxy, as well as his overall intimidating appearance and name... yeah, he's pretty good at the whole "fear" thing. Wiz: But what makes the Yellow Lantern Ring even more powerful is the ability to tap into the minds of its targets, and essentially create their worst nightmares right before their very eyes. For example, Sinestro could create a sentient construct of your ex-wife. Boomstick: H-hey, Wiz! Uh... I'm not... y'know... that scared of her, or... anything... let's move on! The Yellow Lantern Ring also allows Sinestro to fire blasts of yellow energy, fueled by his willpower. Hey, that sounds familiar. Wiz: He was a Green Lantern, after all. But it doesn't only work as far as offense goes, but it also makes an excellent defensive tool. With it, Sinestro can create yellow force-fields around himself, filtering out anything that could be harmful to him, such as viruses, bacteria, and other pathogens. It also removes the need for food and water, and removes biological waste from the user's system. So in theory, Sinestro could use it as his sole source of life and be able to thrive. Boomstick: But that's not all! The Yellow Lantern Ring can also be used to phase through solid objects, create illusions of environments based on its memory banks, turn Sinestro invisible and refract light, absorb energy and add it to its own reserves, which is something that the Green Lantern Ring can't even do! Wiz: But one of the most dangerous things that this Ring can do is create a clone of Sinestro to fight alongside him, except the clone is much faster. Boomstick: Oh, and since Sinestro's a Yellow Lantern who flies through the galaxy... he's over one trillion times the speed of light to begin with! So how fast is the Sinestro clone? Well... we don't know exactly, but in Boomstick calculations, I'd say that the Sinestro clone is, like, really fucking fast. Wiz: It doesn't even end there. Sinestro can even use the ring to create wormholes and even travel across space and time. But since the DC Universe is something that tends to not react well to time- and space-travel, it's unlikely that Sinestro will ever use this ability unless he really, really needs it. Boomstick: It can even scan electromagnetic signatures, translate any language across the entire universe, and even gives ol' Sinny here a little healing factor! Wiz: And if that isn't enough, Sinestro is also of genius-level intelligence, both intellectually and tactically, rivaling the smarts levels of even Batman. Boomstick: Speaking of Batman, there was that one time where the Yellow Lanterns were so impressed with Batman's intimidation and fear techniques, that they tried to recruit him to the team! And Batman even considered it for some time before turning them down. Wiz: Add in some basic knowledge of hand-to-hand combat, as well as using his mind-reading abilities to be incredibly intimidating, and it's really no wonder why Sinestro is such a formidable opponent and feared so widely across the galaxy. He's founded the Sinestro Corps after being considered to be one of the greatest Yellow Lanterns in the world, and then he's even become one of Hal Jordan's greatest nemeses. Boomstick: Hell, there was one time where Sinestro and Hal Jordan teamed up to take down the rage-fueled monster and Red Lantern Atrocitus, and together, you can bet that the two kicked his ass! Wiz: And then during one timeline, Sinestro even became a White Lantern, possibly the most powerful Lantern type in existence. Of course, this did not last long as Sinestro had his memory wiped and as such it didn't take long for his memory to slowly come back to him, but the fact that he was powerful enough to even be a White Lantern says a lot. Boomstick: But all this power has gone to Sinestro's head, giving him a bit of a superiority complex - no, a really big superiority complex! Even Lex Luthor would be like, "Hey, I think you've got a superiority complex! Wiz: Despite the Yellow Lantern Ring's power, it is not by any means infallible. After 24 hours, regardless of how often it was used, it will completely shut down and be forced to recharge again. Of course, to remedy this issue, Sinestro always carries around a Yellow Lantern Battery to charge it, but he's certainly left vulnerable during this time. Boomstick: But hey, Sinestro is considered to be one of the most fearsome and intimidating villains, not only in the DC universe, but in fiction itself, for a reason. Sinestro: There will be a war of light that burns the surface of Oa black. It will leave scores of Lanterns dead. Even the greatest of them will fall. The green light will be extinguished, and there will be left a new Corps, a Corps of fear. Sinestro. Freddy Krueger Wiz: He stalks you in the night. He'll catch you in your sleep. If you live on Elm Street, there is no escape from one of the most deadly killers in the world, Freddy Krueger. Boomstick: But before he was a murderous psychopath with a face that vaguely resembles pizza, Frederick Charles Krueger was a young child living in a mental institution- oh, great. This has "disaster" written all over it. Who thought raising an innocent child in an insane asylum was a good idea? Wiz: Sure enough, a group of madmen caught Freddy's mother, and then brutally raped her and left her for dead. Boomstick: Oh well, at least that meant that he got to move somewhere else and get a new home. Wiz: But it was just poor household after poor household as Freddy was then adopted by a drunk, abusive father. With his experience at the mental institute, as well as his adoptive father's abusive methods, Freddy soon delved into darkness. And it wasn't until witnessing a young boy smash his head against the ground where he realized that he enjoyed nothing more than watching helpless victims feel horrible pain, and be able to do nothing about it. Boomstick: And so began Freddy's ruthless streak as many children were reported as missing on Elm Street! Of course, it didn't take people long to figure out that it was Freddy Krueger just torturing and killing helpless children, and then an angry mob came to his house, beat him up, left him for dead, and then lit his house on fire! Wiz: However, that was hardly the end of Freddy Krueger. As a matter of fact, this was only the beginning. As Freddy lay dying, a group of dream demons approached him and gave him a second chance at life, resurrecting him as a dream demon himself and effectively making him immortal. Boomstick: As a dream demon, Freddy's attacks almost always take place within a victim's nightmare. And you know how dreams sometimes feel really, really real? Like when you're dreaming about kissing that really hot girl you saw at the bar and then when you wake up it turns out you're just kissing a dog or something? Well... in Freddy nightmares, it feels even more real. Wiz: Which in turn makes the dream even more horrifying, as Freddy can essentially do whatever he likes when he's in the dream realm, limited only to his witty imagination. Because dreams take place within a person's mind, and as such are a reflection of their innermost thoughts, Freddy can take control of that and exploit his victims' worst fears, or their desires. For example, one of his victims was a girl afraid of bugs. So he turned her into a cockroach and promptly stepped on her. Boomstick: Or that one time when one girl always wanted to be an actor so she could "be on TV", and then he smashed her face through a television. Wiz: Inside the dream realm, Freddy has it all. He can use telekinesis, possession, shapeshifting... like that one time he turned into a snake... i-it's best not to question it He can even create fire wherever he likes through a manner of pyrokinesis. Boomstick: He can also teleport, read minds, and basically do whatever the hell he likes with the environment, twisting it to his own desires to find more clever ways of killing off his opponents. But the worst part is, inside of the Dream Realm, Freddy cannot be killed. Wiz: Even outside of the Dream Realm, Freddy is no pushover. His strength and durability far exceeds that of a regular human's, being able to fall from a high distance and through several boards of wood without any lasting wounds. His claw hand also functions as a suitable weapon, though it's mainly used for torturing rather than outright killing. In Mortal Kombat 9, he even got another claw hand to go with it. Boomstick: Speaking of Mortal Kombat, it gave Freddy a pretty good arsenal even outside of his dream realm. He can make spikes appear out of the ground from nowhere, make his foes fall asleep through a green orb, giving him another chance to use the Dream Realm again. Or he could just open up a hole and throw ya in it, then have the hole spit out a ton of blood! Wiz: Or summon a huge furnace and throw you inside. Boomstick: Wait a minute, how does Freddy get all these reality-warping abilities even outside of the Dream Realm? It makes no sense. Wiz: Well, uh... perhaps it's through the Necronomicon. Anyone who's read Lovecraft knows what it is - a cursed book wrapped in human flesh which allows any reader to conjure magic spells. Freddy Krueger got his hands on the Necronomicon one day, essentially allowing him to do everything he can do in the Dream Realm... Boomstick: So, uh... Wiz: ...In real life. Boomstick: ...Oh... that... damn... Wiz: All this contributes to his nasty reputation as one of the world's most feared killers there is. He's killed countless helpless victims, including an impressive 45 on-screen kills. Boomstick: Which kinda pales in comparison to Jason Voorhees, who is possibly my son, but hey, that's more on-screen kills than I have! That you know of. Wiz: Speaking of Jason, once Freddy actually fought against him. And while he eventually lost the battle, he put up an excellent fight and almost took victory a few times. Boomstick: But while Freddy is an incredible killer, he's definitely not perfect. He's definitely not the best fighter, because he prefers to torture his opponents and toy with them, sometimes giving them exactly the opening they need to take victory! Wiz: And while escaping from the Dream World requires that the victim both knows it's a dream and isn't scared of Freddy, it's still very much possible to do. I mean, regular teenagers have done it. Ironically enough, Freddy's biggest weakness is fire - which, if you may recall, also happens to be one of Freddy's best weapons. Boomstick: And just to ruin his day even more, the Necronomicon can still reject him and fail when he needed it most. Wiz: However, one should never pick a fight with the Springwood Slasher if they cannot put him down. Freddy: Welcome to my world, bitch! DEATH BATTLE! ParaGoomba348 Earth, somewhere near Elm Street, sometime after dusk It seemed to be a regular night on Elm Street... for a very, very short moment, as three bright yellow bolts of light fell from the sky and materialized into three solid figures. The one to the left materialized into a tall and muscular alien creature, with hints of reptilian biology to him. He easily stood at least seven feet tall, with biceps the size of basketballs. His teeth were at least as long as kitchen knives, and undoubtedly much sharper. His skin was a sickly green and secreted a similarly-colored mucus substance. He was wearing a black jumpsuit with a yellow star-like portion which covered the length from the neck to the shoulders, all the way to the chest. This was Arkillo, the drill sergeant of the Sinestro Corps. The one to the right materialized into a figure similar to that of a human woman with incredible muscle tone. She had long brown hair which spanned down half her back, and for the most part resembled a healthy, fit woman - except for the fact that she had sharp teeth all around, which looked like they could cleave through skin with ease. She was wearing a similar jumpsuit. This was Karu-Sil, another member of the Sinestro Corps. The one in the center materialized into an anthropomorphic figure, though decisively taller than the average human - at least a foot taller than average - and generally more toned as far as muscle goes. His skin was a beet-red, almost purple. He had short, jet-black hair which slicked backward, and a thin mustache which curled out the slightest bit to go for the classic "villain" look. He wore the same jumpsuit as the the other three, and his left hand held a ring which was glowing a bright yellow color. This was the Yellow Lantern, Sinestro. "Sinestro, isn't this Hal Jordan's planet?" asked Arkillo. He spoke with a wet, groggy voice, almost like he was croaking. Sinestro turned to the reptilian figure and nodded. "Yes. Right now, he's out fighting against a kid who uses blood as a weapon like Red Lanterns. It's our perfect opportunity to spread fear on this planet." Karu-Sil turned her head toward Sinestro. "Sir, you've been working night and day. You need to get some rest or you won't be able to spread fear. Arkillo and I can handle everything for right now." Sinestro glared at Karu-Sil as his Qwardian Lantern Ring began to glow with an intense yellow again. "I'm the leader of the Sinestro Corps, and I will not rest until all the other Lanterns have been defeated." He began, turning away from her. "So that I can bring the entire galaxy under my control." Arkillo sighed. "Yes, sir, we understand. But you should try it, just in case. In two hours, we'll alert you." Sinestro sighed, then closed his eyes as his ring dulled in brightness. "Oh, fine. I shouldn't be taking orders from you, but I guess it couldn't hurt... I fail to see how anything on this planet short of Hal Jordan could find me and defeat me." Arkillo and Karu-Sil flew off in the distance as Sinestro suddenly found himself on the verge of a deep sleep, nigh-instantly. He would have been shocked, though his eyes were too heavy and his brain was too disoriented. Everything became but a blur as he closed his eyes and began to doze off into a peaceful, dreamless deep sleep... Then, after what felt like hours, Sinestro opened his eyes and gave a yawn, standing back up. "Hmm, those two haven't come back to alert me just yet... where are they...?" Sinestro asked himself. He looked at the Yellow Lantern ring on his hand as he concentrated, clenching his eyes shut as he thought about Arkillo and Karu-Sil. But for whatever reason, nothing was happening. He could not track their whereabouts. "Wh-wha?" Sinestro gasped as his jaw dropped and eyes widened. Was the ring broken? Did they leave him behind? What was going on? "This better not be some practical joke..." Suddenly, in a burst of flames materialized the horrifying figure of a tall man in a large, wide-brimmed hat and a woolly green-and-red-striped sweater. His face was covered in disgusting burns, scabs, and blisters and on his right hand was a black glove, with bronze-colored metallic finger-gloves which had short claws protruding from them. This horrific creature was known only by the name Freddy Krueger. "You're in my world now, bitch." Freddy growled at Sinestro, wearing a sadistic grin on his face. Sinestro glared at Freddy, raising his left fist into the air as the Yellow Lantern ring glowed again. FIGHT! Before anyone could blink, Sinestro extended his arm as if he were throwing a left hook, despite the fact that he was at least three meters away from his opponent. But when his arm fully extended, Sinestro's Yellow Lantern ring fired a yellow, elliptical bolt of energy at Freddy. As if in sync with Sinestro, Freddy materialized an orange, spherical fireball in his right hand and threw it at Sinestro in an overhand throw, like a baseball player. The energy bolt and the fireball collided with each other in midair perfectly between the two combatants as they fizzled out harmlessly upon contact. "You're rather quick," Sinestro pointed out, nodding in Freddy's direction. "But that won't be enough." Freddy gave smirk toward Sinestro as he cackled deviously. "You won't think it will be enough?" He asked, suddenly vanishing, leaving nothing behind but a wisp of red smoke. Sinestro turned around to see Freddy standing right behind him, with that same maniacal grin on his face. "Go ahead. Prove your doubts." Sinestro nodded and pointed his ring in Freddy's face, then fired off a yellow laser-like beam at the Springwood Slasher. But to the Yellow Lantern's surprise, Freddy's face was completely unscathed from the attack. "You really thought that would be enough?" Freddy asked, sticking his index finger at Sinestro's nose, poking at it with his claw. "You're in my world now." Sinestro huffed as he pulled back his fist, now being enveloped in a glowing yellow light. He delivered a hard right hook, which would land directly into Freddy Krueger's torso- -Except moments before his fist could even hit, Sinestro found himself rendered completely immobilized. "Wh-what have you done?" asked Sinestro, going from mildly irritated to legitimately shocked. He struggled to move his body, but no matter how he wiggled or writhed, he could not move. Freddy grinned at his opponent and snickered. "What is it you were going to do, Sinestro? I don't think you ever got a chance." With a wave of Freddy's clawed hand, Sinestro was flung miles into the air. Before Sinestro could reach his highest point, Freddy plunged his hand toward the ground, digging the claws into the concrete. Rusted metallic spikes rose from the ground beneath Sinestro as the Yellow Lantern began to descend back down toward the ground... ...But mere inches from the tip of the spikes, Sinestro caught himself in midair, hovering just above the pointed edges. Within seconds, Freddy's aroused face turned into an expression of disappointment. He inhaled and made a long sigh. "So he can fly, too..." Freddy muttered. But then his disappointed face turned into that of a psychotic madman's once more as he gave a horribly forced grin which seemed to stretch farther than humanly possible. He extended his arm again as he attempted to catch Sinestro in his telekinesis again, but then suddenly Sinestro's ring began to glow again as a spherical, yellow force field constructed itself around Sinestro. "What?!" Sinestro's deadpan expression did not change. "You won't be able to get past this defense," the Yellow Lantern boasted. "Unless, of course, you are superior to me. Which you cannot be," Sinestro bragged as he pointed the ring at Freddy and began to concentrate. He clenched his eyes shut as he began reading the mind of Freddy Krueger, or at least tried... ...But nothing was showing up whatsoever. Sinestro, justifiably surprised, stepped back slightly. Freddy laughed again as he waved his hand once more, this time levitating a generic silver SUV toward Sinestro and launching it at him using telekinesis. "Tell me, Sinestro," Freddy began as the van made its way toward the Yellow Lantern. Sinestro quickly fired a laser-like beam from his Yellow Lantern ring at the car, materializing an elastic substance which wrapped itself around the vehicle and caught it in midair. "What do you fear most?" Freddy asked. Sinestro's expression remained the same as he kept a constant glare toward the Springwood Slasher. "Nothing," Sinestro then flung the car at Freddy, who instantly rushed toward the vehicle and sliced it into tiny shreds with a single slash of his claw hand. "I don't have fear. I am fear." Sinestro boasted. "Please, it can't be that simple," Freddy laughed. The Springwood Slasher waved his hands around in a circular motion as the shreds of the SUV turned into a bladed disc-like weapon, then he threw it at Sinestro like a frisbee. Sinestro ducked underneath the spinning disc, narrowly avoiding being cut by the edges. "Do you fear being cut? As in, your power and rule being cut down?" Freddy asked as he pulled his arms back, telekinetically moving the disc back toward Sinestro as he asked. Sinestro turned back toward the disc and promptly shot it down with a blast from his ring. The disc quickly dissolved into nothing but ash. "No." Sinestro firmly replied. He fired a large blast of yellow energy from his ring, even larger than the SUV. Before the blast could hit Freddy, it suddenly began to take a form as it morphed itself into a Sabre-tooth tiger-like creature, except it retained that bright yellow color that everything else Sinestro created had. The creature lunged at Freddy with a look of bloodlust prominent in its eyes. "As long as I can retain my mastery of fear, I have no need to fear losing power." Freddy quickly ducked underneath the beast, positioning himself beneath its underbelly. In one fluid motion, Freddy quickly thrust his arm upward as he sank his claws into the beast's underbelly. As if it was merely nothing but a paper tiger, the beast quickly disintegrated into nothing but a yellowish mist. "Come on, Sinestro." Freddy teased with a grin on his face. "It's only natural to be afraid." He then leaped at Sinestro and delivered a diagonal slash as he went into close-range. Before the attack could land, the Yellow Lantern ring began to glow again as thick breastplate of yellow energy materialized on Sinestro's chest. With one fell swoop, Freddy cut through the armor like butter, though Sinestro's body was completely unscathed. Sinestro then vanished without so much as a trace. Freddy looked at where his opponent was standing, then huffed again. Before Freddy could react or do so much as turn his head, Sinestro reappeared behind the dream demon and materialized a construct of a yellow rope which ensnared itself around Freddy, tying itself in a tight knot. "Gah... Looks like I'm a little... tied up at the moment." Freddy muttered. With a slight budge of his arms, the ropes disappeared into nothingness as he turned to face Sinestro once more. "I have to say, Sinestro," Freddy began. "It's quite commendable of you to continue fighting even though you're in a hopeless situation." Sinestro stepped back a little, not vocally replying. "Hmm... why can't I hit him... why can he destroy my constructs easily... why can't I read his mind... it all seems like... a nightmare..." the Yellow Lantern internally noted. Freddy cackled again as he snapped his fingers, conjuring a swarm of jade beetles of an astonishing size - each one had to have been about about a tenth of a meter in length, and a third of a meter in width. To top it all off, there was a hopeless amount of them, and they all looked angry as they ran toward Sinestro at an alarming speed, appearing as a tidal wave of unruly insects. "But do you fear an uprising? Of those who are beneath you now, but carry strength in numbers?" Once more, Sinestro's face was completely devoid of fear as his Yellow Lantern ring glowed once more. A large magnifying glass with a glass the size of a dinner plate appeared above the beetles, and a yellow sun-like object was above the magnifying glass as a yellow light fixed itself upon the beetle swarm, and within seconds all of the insects were burned to dust. "If everyone beneath me fears me, they'll never even try." Freddy gave a frustrated sigh as his left eye began to twitch. "You have to fear something - everyone fears something!" Freddy shouted out, waving his hand once more. Suddenly, a circular hole opened up in the ground beneath Sinestro. The Yellow Lantern thought little of it at first thanks to his flight abilities, but then suddenly began to notice a gravitational force tugging at him as it slowly started to pull him inside. "You have power! And power corrupts! And when power corrupts, power falls!" Freddy yelled, levitating a manhole lid from out of nowhere. He then waved his hand, hitting Sinestro on the head with the lid from his blind spot. Without any time to react, Sinestro sunk into the hole as Freddy placed the lid above the hole's entrance. The Springwood Slasher stepped back ever-so-slightly, keeping a steady focus on the manhole lid. Suddenly, the ground beneath Freddy began to shake as the Springwood Slasher trembled above the ground. How is he not dead? Freddy thought to himself, growing frustrated with the persistence of this particular opponent. A beam of yellow light shot up from beneath Freddy's feet, throwing the dream demon off-balance, though it didn't do any lasting damage. RUMBLE RUMBLE Sinestro then burst from beneath the concrete, covered in black dust. "If I am to fall, my subordinates take my place," Sinestro replied to Freddy's previous comment about power corruption. He then delivered a left hook into Freddy's face with a yellow light-infused punch. Freddy then fell back as Sinestro loomed over him, with a look of grit and determination in his eyes. "It's like I said. I fear nothing." Freddy grinned again, chuckling once more. "You are quite mistaken, Sinestro," the dream demon snapped his fingers once more as a rope suddenly appeared from thin air, then slithered toward Sinestro like a snake. Sinestro attempted to jump out of the way and take flight, but Freddy quickly caught him in the act, rendering him immune with his telekinesis again. "Now, what if you did get all that power you'd like to have?" asked Freddy as he levitated the rope toward Sinestro's neck, tying the rope into a hangman's noose. "What if you were to go mad having power on such a large scale? You have so much to maintain, and only 24 hours in a day... and because you're too proud of your own achievements to give up your complete power that you'd rather end your own life than end your own power?" asked Freddy with a maniacal expression on his face, his slasher smile easily tearing at the muscles in his face. Sinestro calmly glanced at the noose approaching his neck, and despite his lack of voluntary movement, the ring began to glow. The noose then wrapped around his neck, and Freddy laughed as he waved his hands, tightening the noose as he pulled Sinestro telekinetically, expecting to hear the satisfying cr-rack! of Sinestro's neck slowly cracking, and with nothing he could possibly do. For Freddy, nothing could be more amusing yet satisfying than watching a hopeless victim slowly suffer. It was almost arousing for Freddy... ...But contrary to Freddy's own expectations, he heard nothing as he pulled the rope. As a matter of fact, the noose wasn't even touching Sinestro as it was now harmlessly behind his head. "If I am to go mad with power, I have an entire Corps ready to back me at any time," Sinestro replied, his ring glowing with a blinding light. "Oh, and I can phase through objects with my ring. You'll have to try harder than that." Freddy gave a huff as he raised up his arms and pointed his head skyward, conjuring a large furnace behind him. Red-and-orange flames danced ominously behind the furnace door, with an eerie, almost hellish sense of beckoning. "Certainly you're a perfectionist! Failure to you must be like going out in flames!" Freddy shouted out, his eyes literally ablaze for a split second. "I'll drag you all the way to Hell!" Sinestro raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, giving an unimpressed "Hmm" as he rolled his eyes. "I've been through worse. If it's anything like you've shown me so far, I doubt you'll accomplish much." Just as Sinestro finished his sentence, Freddy quickly vanished once more, leaving nothing but red smoke behind. He then reappeared behind Sinestro and then impaled him through the chest from behind using his claw hand. Sinestro's eyes widened as he spit out a sizable amount of blood onto the ground. Freddy leaned his head from behind Sinestro's shoulders and grinned at him. "Sssshhh. Freddy has you now." Sinestro found himself completely frozen up once more as Freddy then rushed him back toward the furnace, and then with one mighty heave threw him into the inferno. Amazingly, Sinestro still kept his unimpressed demeanor as he fell into the hellish frying pan, feeling a gravity well tugging on him. His ring started to glow again as he attempted to boost himself out of the inferno, but it ultimately failed as he was sucked into the flaming pit. Freddy laughed uncontrollably as he then slammed the door of the furnace and looked down from above. "Welcome to my nightmare, bitch!" He shouted from the other side. Sinestro continued his descent into the blazing hell as he heard Freddy's voice ring throughout his head over and over. "Welcome to my nightmare, bitch!" he heard in his head. A wall of flame rose in front of Sinestro's face, suddenly taking form into a giant version of Freddy's nightmare face. Yet despite all this, Sinestro had no fear to show whatsoever as he stood still and looked the flaming Freddy Krueger illusion in the eyes. "You'll need to try harder than that." The flaming wall's face suddenly looked frustrated as it changed its form once more, morphing itself into Freddy Krueger. "Then it looks like I'll be coming with you!" The two descended further into the hellish abyss as the environment seemed completely unchanging - nothing but walls of red-orange flame, some of which with Freddy's face on them. Sinestro fired three blasts of energy from his ring at Freddy, and Freddy countered by throwing three small fireballs at the energy blasts. The blasts of energy dissipated upon contact, leaving no traces of either one behind. They then rushed at each other head-on, exchanging punches and kicks. Sinestro delivered a hard left hook toward Freddy's head, and Freddy caught Sinestro's left fist with his right hand, the bladed one. Then, Freddy's eyes lit up as his slasher smile suddenly began to widen immensely. "I know what you're afraid of." Freddy boasted. Sinestro squinted at Freddy, still mostly unimpressed. "What futile attempt are you going to try next?" Freddy slowly began to snicker, but after a few seconds he roared with laughter as he even began to spit up blood from laughing so hard. Specks of blood went flying onto Sinestro's jumpsuit as Freddy completely overtook himself with uncontrollable chortling. "It's this." Freddy gripped the Yellow Lantern ring on Sinestro's hand between his thumb and index finger. Sinestro tilted his head in confusion, but then rolled his eyes once more. "And again, you've missed the mark completely." Freddy chuckled once more. "No, Sinestro... I don't mean that you're afraid of your own ring..." he began, slowly tugging at the ring as he started to pull it downward, attempting to pull it off of Sinestro's finger. "You're just afraid of losing it. Without this ring, you are nothing. You aren't fear. You have no power. Your life is meaningless! You aren't Thaal Sinestro! You are a ring!" Freddy shouted out, his nightmarish voice ringing all the way through the hellish region the two of them were locked in. Before Freddy could pull the ring off of Sinestro's finger, he was temporarily blinded as a brilliant flash of light emitted from the Yellow Lantern ring. Freddy felt himself dazed for a split second, but regained his composure in a matter of moments. He reached for Sinestro's ring once more, but then suddenly felt a heavy hit from behind his head. A blunt force threw Freddy off of his balance as he fell forward, letting go of Sinestro's ring in the process. Freddy looked behind himself to see Sinestro, floating behind him - though something was different. Everything about Sinestro - everything - was completely yellow in color. His jumpsuit, his skin... everything. "What have you-?" Before Freddy could finish his sentence, the yellow Sinestro disintegrated into nothing but a yellow mist as he heard Sinestro's voice from behind him. "I must admit," Sinestro began. "You almost had me there. With my ring." Freddy nervously shook his head as he suddenly felt himself growing less and less confident in his own abilities - how was someone beating him at his own game? This was Freddy's world! As a result, no one could ever possess more control than him... no one... "But here's the thing," Freddy gasped - how could Sinestro possibly come up with a reason as to why he wasn't afraid to lose his ring? "I'll never be afraid to lose my ring, because I know no one could ever take it from me," Sinestro firmly told Freddy, materializing a yellow fist in the air, which promptly uppercut Freddy from beneath his chin. Freddy could only watch and listen in anticipation. "And that includes the likes of you. It all makes sense now. Why my powers haven't worked. Why it feels like so much time has passed. Why you can do all these things that no one reasonably should. It's because of one thing." Freddy's eyes rolled backward into his head as he shook his head slowly. This cannot be happening... "This is all a dream." Sinestro pointed out. Suddenly, the flame walls completely disappeared. The two fighters found themselves back where this had all started - some random corner on Elm Street, still at night. Much to Sinestro's surprise, it had only been twelve minutes since he'd even fallen asleep. Freddy sure had a way with drawing out time... Freddy stood up to face Sinestro, inhaling and exhaling heavily. He sounded like an angry dog, ready to attack his prey and rip him limb-from-limb while feasting on the savory taste of its tender flesh... "You... I guess you're right... you really are... fear itself..." Freddy sighed, bowing his head down in defeat. "I admit defeat." Sinestro nodded and gave another "Hmm". "Fine. I have some work to do anyway." Sinestro replied, slowly walking off and not turning his head toward Freddy. After about a minute, Sinestro had made a pretty good distance between himself and the Springwood Slasher - about 100 feet. Then, Freddy's defeated face turned maniacal once more as he flashed his slasher smile once more. With Sinestro out of earshot, Freddy muttered out a hellish sentence. "No I don't." From out of nowhere, Freddy pulled out a large book covered in gray, rotting human flesh. Any avid Lovecraft reader would know this hellish book to be none other than the Necronomicon, a cursed book which could be used to cast spells and even resurrect the dead. And in Freddy Krueger's hands, this book spelled nightmare for anyone who dared cross his path. Or, you know, anyone Freddy crossed the path of, since he's always the one doing everything. Freddy rapidly began to flip pages in the cursed book, and then whispered a spell beneath his breath. He whispered it so quietly that the words were completely indistinct, but loud enough that the sheer sound of the chanting was enough to give anyone the chills. Suddenly, a glowing green orb materialized in Freddy's hand, and without a second thought he chucked it at the now-distant Sinestro - but much to his surprise, Sinestro turned around just in time and fired a blast of yellow energy at the orb and dematerialized it completely. Then, Sinestro vanished in a yellow mist - and reappeared right behind Krueger. "Did you really think that your underhanded tactics would work?" asked Sinestro, glaring at Freddy. "No, seriously. Tell me." Instead of giving a vocal answer, Freddy recited another indistinct spell from the Necronomicon as Sinestro felt himself rendered completely immobile once more - and this time, his veins were beginning to show through his skin, and even through his jumpsuit. "I don't need to tell you if you're my mindless puppet!" shouted Freddy, quickly throwing his blade glove toward Sinestro's midsection. Suddenly, the Yellow Lantern ring began to glow again as a yellow force field surrounded the Yellow Lantern of them. The spherical force field shoved Freddy backward and onto the ground as well as his bladed glove. Sinestro's mouth then, for the first time throughout this entire battle, began to fix itself into a smile. "You're a rather odd opponent, Freddy Krueger," Sinestro stated. "Attacking people through their dreams, exploiting their worst fears, preferring to torture them and make them feel their worst possible pain than kill them, even if they put you in harm's way." Freddy felt himself go completely speechless and motionless as the Necronomicon in his hands dropped to the ground, as if it were conscious and actively rejecting Freddy. "But I find the strangest part about you to be your own fear." Sinestro pointed out. "You use fire as a weapon, and as a means of exploiting fear. You can conjure it at will, and manipulate its movements to your own desires. There's only one thing though," Freddy Krueger stepped backward. He could not bear to hear what Sinestro was going to say, even though he knew what it was already. "You're weak to fire." Freddy gulped as Sinestro fired a laser beam from his Yellow Lantern ring at Freddy, a ring of yellow fire surrounding the dream demon as it slowly inched toward him. Freddy's vision began to fade away as he felt his body heating up to temperatures which he could not stand - he felt his body grow heavier and weaker, his movements restricted. Sinestro stood above the flaming circle as the yellow flames began to move inward onto Freddy Krueger, completely engulfing and incinerating him. Freddy looked through the yellow flames, seeing nothing but yellow as he felt the one thing which he was supposed to be inflicting upon his opponents - fear. Fear was always Freddy's weapon of choice, preferring it to fire, to nightmares, to his trademark claw hand. When utilizing fear as a weapon, one has a lot more leeway with his or her next moves. Forcing a victim to be on his or her toes, not knowing what the next move could possibly be. The feeling of helplessness, of impending doom. All you can do is wait and hope that the next move is the one that ends it all, just so you don't have to sit through the agonizing horror any longer. It was a feeling which Freddy loved to induce in victims - perhaps to a lustful point, which he didn't just enjoy, but even was aroused by. He would never know what it was like to be on the receiving end of fear as he felt his skin searing and bubbling, his blood vaporizing, his bones crumbling. Without a second thought, Sinestro then dematerialized the fire, revealing nothing where Freddy Krueger once was. K.O.! "That was... interesting." Sinestro muttered to himself. He began to walk off, leaving the pile of nothingness behind as he held his wrist to his mouth. "Arkillo! Karu-Sil! Where are you?" asked Sinestro. "Sir? I thought you were asleep? It hasn't been very long..." Karu-Sil pointed out. Sinestro sighed. "Yes, I know that... I'm just not tired. Meet me back here as soon as possible." It was a short setback, but now there was little standing in the way between Sinestro taking over and imposing his rule of fear. Besides the Justice League, of course. Results Boomstick: Goddamn! That was intense! Wiz: While Sinestro and Freddy Krueger are both masters of fear, being able to make opponents feel helpless and exploit their innermost fears and weaknesses, the methods of doing so couldn't differ from each other more. Boomstick: Freddy Krueger generally likes to toy with his opponents, steadily inflicting pain and overall making them feel helpless, all within the setting of a dream that feels completely real. Wiz: But that's exactly the thing. Sinestro uses fear as an intimidation tactic, to keep his opponents in line. It's what the Yellow Lantern ring is fueled from - Sinestro's mastery of fear. Freddy Krueger's power comes from how afraid his opponent would be of him, while Sinestro's power comes from how much he can control fear itself. Boomstick: Sinestro's a guy who's seen, well, a lot. He's fought against cosmic threats and beings with, honestly, really weird powers. And he's fought against that horrifying monster we all know as Atrocitus, so really, Sinestro isn't afraid of anything. Wiz: Combined with Sinestro's genius intelligence, which rivals even Freddy's brilliant craftiness, it wouldn't take him long to figure out that it's all a dream. While Freddy's Necronomicon definitely balanced things out, Sinestro is still easily the faster of the two, being able to travel between galaxies. He's also the more experienced, the more durable, the better fighter, you name it. And with all these advantages, plus an overall lack of fear, there's a big chance that Freddy's trump card, the Necronomicon, would fail anyway. Boomstick: Freddy couldn't dream of winning this one. Wiz: The winner is Sinestro. Comparison Sinestro *+Much, MUCH faster and more durable *+Fears nothing and could escape the Dream Realm easily *+Genius-level intelligence rivals Freddy's *+Qwardian Power Ring gives him an edge in versatility *+Has taken on far more powerful opponents *+Far more experienced in actual combat *+Could exploit Freddy's weakness to fire *-Practically useless in the Dream Realm Freddy Krueger *+In the Dream Realm, had all the power *+Necronomicon leveled the laying field outside the Dream Realm *+Is one crafty foe *-Sloppy and prefers to toy with his opponents *-Not nearly as fast or durable *-Has far less experience in actual combat *-Has an exploitable weakness to fire *-Necronomicon could reject him Who would you be rooting for? Sinestro Freddy Krueger Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016